


There's Something About Jean

by Istoletime



Category: Mutants - Fandom, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), Post-X-Men: Days of Future Past, The Dark Phoenix Saga, X-Men Cameos, X-Men Inspired, X-Men: Dark Phoenix (Movie) Spoilers, X-Men: First Class (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Istoletime/pseuds/Istoletime
Summary: After the Space Mission the X Men arrived back at the school, the Professor was proud of their achievements. But since Jean had been nearly killed in Space it didn't stop her friends from worrying about her, the future was unknown to them all.
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship, Teammates - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	1. Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters - 1992

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a oneshot but I felt like I could do more with it, it will be based around Dazzler's concert and the events after Jean left the school. Since all the Coronavirus stuff I thought I may has well get back on the writing wagon, I'm one of the at risk people so it will give me something to do while I quarantine myself away from the world for 12 weeks.
> 
> I'm going to try and write at least one oneshot/chapter each week.
> 
> -Some scenes are based from the Dark Phoenix Movie.
> 
> \- The fanfiction Peter's Regrets is the follow up to this story.
> 
> Keep safe everybody!

Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters - 1992

Arriving back at the mansion after the Space Mission was a relief for Peter and the rest of his teammates, the Space Mission had been nerve-racking for them all. After they had seen Jean floating lifeless in Space from the X-Jet it made them think the worse, none of them had ever experienced anything like that before when it came to one of their own. They had nearly lost one of their teammates and that made Raven furious, they really were putting their lives on the line for the human race.

Charles and the students were waiting for them in the school's main hallway, they applauded their return. The Professor gave a speech, he was so proud of the missions success and the X Men. Peter hung around to speak with some of the students, they had so many questions to ask him. They were interested to hear about the Space Mission, he told them everything he had done and how he saved the day.

Charles had asked Hank to give Jean a standard medical and Raven wanted words with the Professor in his office, she still wasn't happy about what had happened to Jean. Peter, Kurt, Storm and Scott had heard Raven yelling at Charles in his office. Raven was furious with Charles, she had warned him more than once about risking the X Men's lives on missions. But the Professor was changing, the fame had been going to his head lately. For once people were beginning to except mutants back into society which was a good thing, it felt nice being appreciated for all the good they did for the world.

" I'll catch you guys later." Scott said. " I'm going to check on Jean."

" Yeah, I'm going to go too." Storm said.

" Cool, I'll see you guys later." Peter said.

The group split up and they went their separate ways, since all classes were cancelled for the day they had time to relax. Peter headed to his dorm room, he had a quick shower and changed into something more comfortable. After that he lounged on the couch and ate a box of Hostess Chocolate Cupcakes, he watched television while he licked the chocolate frosting away from the cupcake.

Picking his mug of coffee up from the table he sipped his hot drink, his was his tenth cup of coffee of the day. But his relaxing times were interrupted by a knock at his door, he wasn't expecting any visitors. Zooming over to his room's door Peter opened it wide while he necked his coffee back, he was greeted by Kurt. He had no idea what his friend wanted though, maybe Kurt wanted to borrow some of his vinyls again.

Kurt looked worried, he wasn't his cheery and smiley self. It turned out that Kurt was concerned about Jean, since they all had time to reflect on today's event he couldn't stop thinking about the Space Mission.

" Do you think Jean is okay?" Kurt asked.

" I don't know bro, I mean it was scary back there for a moment." Peter replied. " But she seemed fine, I mean we can only go on what she says."

" That is true." Kurt said.

Peter and Kurt spoke for awhile until they decided to go for a walk around the school, the students were all excited about having no classes for the rest of the day. Many students stopped them to talk more about the Space Mission again, Kurt had a chance this time to tell them about how he teleported Peter inside of the Space Shuttle and helped rescue the astronauts.

The students loved hearing about their missions, most of them hoped that one day they would be able to be part of the X Men and help others in need. Peter waved the group of students off when he saw Hank walking towards them, it looked like Hank wanted to speak with them.

" How was Jean's medical?" Kurt asked.

" Jean's heartbeat and pulse were strong, her brain activity was normal." Hank replied while he crossed his arms. " But something wasn't right, I'm unsure what exactly. Her genetic readings were hard to read, basically her readings were off the charts."

" What does that mean?" Peter asked.

" She's gotten stronger." Hank replied. " Whatever happened up there affected her gene mutation, she absorbed the solar flare so it could be radiation. Solar flares release a lot of radiation into space, if a solar flare is very intense the radiation it releases can interfere with our radio communications here on Earth. I need to improve my machinery to get a better reading, so at this very moment in time I'm clueless. "

" I got a glimpse of the solar flare from inside the shuttle, it looked kind of gnarly." Peter said.

" I need to speak with Charles about it, I'm heading to his office right now." Hank said, he began walking away but he stopped for a moment and turned back around to face them. " Can you guys keep an eye out for someone for me, we've got a visitor coming to the school this afternoon."

" Sure, who's visiting?" Peter asked.

" I can't really say, but she's special." Hank replied.

Peter and Kurt watched Hank leave, it left them both wondering who was visiting the school. They carried on walking around school, they spoke to Storm who was sitting on a bench near a window. She was catching up on her reading and marking a few essays, she had a lot to do even if the classes were cancelled for the afternoon. Next they swung by the library to see if any of the students needed any help with their homework, Peter even tidied away a few books that had been left out and Kurt flipped through a book about Architecture. When they were done they left the library and walked along the corridor towards the main hallway of the school, but Kurt made Peter jump with an outburst of excitement.

" Look! Oh, it's her!" Kurt said while he pointed along the corridor. " I can't believe she is here!"

" Who?" Peter asked.

Peter looked over to where Kurt had been pointing, he could see a blonde haired woman walking along the corridor. She was dressed in a white jumper suit with blue face paint around her eyes, she looked very glamorous.

Peter recognized her straight away, he had seen her posters around the school. It was Dazzler, but most knew her has Alison Blaire. Alison had the ability to generate and manipulate light, she was a very talented singer too. Most of her fans had no idea she was a mutant, she hid it well and just pretended that her stage hands were just putting on a good light show when she used her abilities at concerts.

" It's her!" Said one female student. " It's Dazzler!"

" Alison Blaire!" Said another female student." Oh my God!"

" I see so many new faces!" Alison smiled.

Alison placed her suitcase down on the floor before many students began to gathered around the blond superstar, she greeted each one of them in turn with a smile. She handed out signed photographs of herself to the students, the atmosphere was electric with her around. One student gave Alison a hug and told her that she was her idol, it was nice seeing the students happy. The Professor soon appeared in the main hallway, he was dressed in a very fancy looking dinner suit.

" It's marvelous to see you again Alison." Charles said while he moved his wheelchair forward. " I'm glad you could make it at such short notice, I thought the students could do with a pick me up after today's events."

" It's a pleasure darling!" Alison smiled, she continued to hand out a few more of her signed photographs. " I'd do anything for kids here, it never hurts to have a break between my touring."

" I'm glad to hear that, but I have to run." Charles said with a smile. " I've got an dinner event I need to attend this evening with the President, but Hank is around if you need anything. I will leave you in capable hands of my faculty."

Charles looked over at Peter and Kurt, they both walked over to meet Alison. Scott and Jean soon joined them in the hallway, Jean gave Alison a hug. Jean explained to her friends that they had met many years ago at the school, Alison had visited the school more than once over the years. Jean had been to one of Alison's concerts once on a school trip, she told her friends that they should all go together next time.

" It's wonderful to see you again!" Jean smiled.

" Shine bright little star, don't let the darkness devour that smile." Alison said, she rested her hands on Jean's arms. " I heard what happened to you on the Space Mission, are you okay?"

" I'm fine." Jean laughed nervously. " Everybody keeps asking me that..."

" It's because we were worried about you." Scott said.

" Who's this?" Alison asked, she offered Scott her hand and he shook it." The name's Alison, but most call me Dazzler."

" I'm Scott, I'm Jean's boyfriend." Scott replied.

" Nice to meet you, I love your visor." Alison said.

" Thanks." Scott smiled.

" I'm Kurt!" Kurt said, he barged in front of Scott and spoke with excitement in his voice " I've got three of your albums in my collection, I am a very big fan of yours!"

" Well then, I guess that makes you my number one fan." Alison said.

Alison smiled at Kurt while she shook his hand, she then handed him a sighed photograph. Kurt's face lit up at the gift she had given him, his tail wagged side to side and it almost hit Peter in the face. Peter managed to dodge Kurt's tail though, he ran his fingers through his hair before he introduced himself to Alison. He held his hand towards Charles's superstar guest and gave her a smile, he was secretly thrilled to be meeting her.

" The name's Peter." Peter said.

" Nice to meet you, I think I saw you on the news last night." Alison said.

" Yeah, that was probably me." Peter chuckled.

" Hogging the camera as always, huh Maximoff?" Scott asked.

" What can I say? I'm just giving the world what it wants." Peter replied.

Alison shook Peter's hand and smiled at him, he didn't really listen to her music but he admired her confidence. After all the introductions Charles asked Kurt to show Alison where she would be able to prepare herself for the concert she would be preforming at the school this evening, the Professor had arranged for a room to be made up for Alison. She would be spending the night at the school and leaving for the Airport in the morning, apparently she was on a World Tour right now.

" I'll see you all later." Alison said.

" Bye Alison." Jean said.

Kurt picked Alison's suitcase up and told her to follow him, his tail was wagging while he walked with her up the staircase. Kurt cheerfully chatted to Alison, she laughed and cupped arms with him. Storm appeared not long after that, she had heard the student's commotion from along the corridor. She was surprised to learn that Dazzler was at the school, apparently she was a fan of hers too.

" Now if you would all excuse me, I've got somewhere to be this evening." Charles said before he fixed his tie " Enjoy the evening, you deserve it."

" Thanks, have a good evening too." Peter said.

" Oh I plan to my friend." Charles said with a smile. " I'll see you all in the morning, don't wait up."

" Stay safe, Professor." Scott said.

Charles moved his wheelchair forward and left the hallway, they all said goodbye to him before they all spoke about Dazzler's concert. They arranged a list between them, they would need snacks and drinks for the concert.

Storm said she would sort out the drinks, she knew some of the students would help prepare some of the snacks in the kitchen. Peter offered to do a grocery store run if needed. Scott and Jean left to do their own thing, they said they would join them later on at the concert. Storm and Peter decided to go on a grocery store run while Kurt stayed at the mansion to keep Alison company, it seemed like the plans for the evening had been settled.

***********************

The Bonfire Concert

Peter walked down the stone steps of the mansion, he was carrying four packets of plastic party cups and two boxes of straws. He looked over at the party area that had been prepared for the evening concert with Dazzler, it was basically an open grassy area in the woods. Storm was helping Kurt with refreshments while Scott and Jean were else where, the party plans seemed to be coming together now.

Hank and Raven were down in the Hanger, they were both worried about Jean's wellbeing. After Hank got Jean's results back he was trying to figure out what they meant, he and Raven would be analyzing and watching the party from the Hanger. Raven had asked Peter and Storm to keep a close eye on Jean, she was still worried about her after what had happened to her on the Space Mission.

It was now dusk and most of the students were arriving at the party, one of the students nicknamed Match had already lit a bonfire. He was a talented student with the ability to manipulate fire, he was struggling to control his mutant ability at times though. Peter had spent some time with him and taught him as best as he could in the Danger Room, but the kid had far to go yet.

Alison soon appeared, the atmosphere became electric after her arrival. She set up her makeshift stage and her musical equipment in an open area between some trees on a mound. It wasn't long until her voice was flowing on the breeze, she sang inside of a blue dome of sound waves while the students danced along to her beautiful voice.

Turn all the lights on in my heart

Make it come brighter

How you love me is on fire

Turn all the lights out

Taking me higher

Put your hands on

Put your hands on me

A bright smile graced Alison's face as she moved her hands to the music playing, she manipulated the sounds of the music into light. It was like a groovy light show, Peter wasn't into the kind of music Alison wrote but she was pretty amazing. She continued to sing and light up her makeshift stage on the school grounds, the students were enjoying themselves.

Put your hands on me

Put your hands on me

Put your hands on me

Peter got himself a soda and mingled with the students, he spoke to them about the Space Mission mostly. He was still buzzing about going into Space, it had been scary experience but it was a once in a lifetime thing. He had even rang his Mom and told her all about it, he left out some parts though because she would just worry about him.

Peter went to get himself another soda, he stopped to have a quick chat with Kurt and Storm. They were serving the drinks, but it wasn't stopping them from having a good time. He had swore he had spotted Kurt dancing with a few of the students earlier, he really was digging Alison's songs. Leaving them to their drink serving duties he scoped out the grounds, but he noticed that one of the students seemed upset.

Peter could see Match standing alone, he was fidgeting with the sleeve of his shirt. The young student looked troubled, it was Peter's job to make sure all the students were happy and supported at all times. Taking a swig of his soda he walked over to him and patted the boy's shoulder, maybe he could help him out.

" Sup?" Peter asked.

" Oh nothing..." Match replied

" Come on, tell me what's happened?" Peter asked.

" Well..." Match replied, he was hesitant. " You see..."

" Well what?" Peter asked. " You can talk to me about anything, I'm not here to judge. You should know that already, just think of me as your big Brother."

" I couldn't control my ability, it got out of hand..." Match replied, his gaze lingered on the ground before he looked up at Peter. " It's just... I kind of burnt Kitty's hand over by the bonfire, I mean it was an accident! She'll hate me for sure, it wasn't even a bad burn or anything..."

" She'll get over it, I mean look at her over there." Peter said.

Peter pointed his cup over at Kitty, she was sitting on a blanket with a few other students. They were laughing and eating potato chips, one student was trying to catch m&ms in their mouth. Resting his hand on the boy's shoulder he learned in to speak with him, he wanted to reassured him.

" It was an accident, everything will fine." Peter smiled.

" Are you sure about that?" Match asked.

" I'm totally sure, I mean I've screwed up plenty of times." Peter replied with a chuckle. " Hey, did I tell you about the time I helped Charles and Hank break Magneto out of the Pentagon? I totally trashed the Pentagon's kitchen and duct tapped a security guard inside an elevator, it was fun."

" Yeah, you've told me more than once." Match laughed.

Peter shrugged his shoulders and smiled at the student, it seemed like Match's mood had lightened a little. They spoke about many things and laughed about Peter's past fails, this is why Peter stuck around at the school. He loved helping the students and watching them grow up into young adults, he even had the honour of training some of them in the Danger Room over the years.

Peter continued to chat with Match, but without any warnings everybody was knocked off their feet by a powerful force. Students yelled as they were roughly thrown to the ground, the trees around them bounced back into their normal position as the dirt settled. Peter coughed while he got up from the ground, he checked on Match first before he scoped out his surroundings.

There were students coughing and helping each other from the ground, he could see Alison holding her arm while one student guided her down a hilly part of the grassy area. The Bonfire was burning out, he had no idea what had happened. Peter helped Match to his feet and told him to check on the other students, but his gaze soon settled on a crater on the school grounds.

" Jean!" Yelled Scott.

Peter watched Scott running towards the crater, he quickly followed after him. The sight that greeted him was intense, Jean was unconscious in the middle of the crater. There were small flames scattered around the crater and Jean's skin looked cracked, there was a weird flame colured glow shining through the cracks on Jean's face. Storm and Kurt soon joined them, they both looked concerned.

" Jean, can you hear me?" Scott asked, he knelt down next to her and cradled her in his arms. " Jean, talk to me. It's Scott, please Jean..."

" What happened?" Storm asked.

" I don't know, she was fine one moment and then the next..." Scott replied, his voice cracked with emotion." Jean, can you hear me?"

" I'll go for help..." Kurt said.

" It's cool, help is on it's way." Peter said.

Raven and Hank soon joined them, it wasn't long until most of the students were gathered around the crater. Hank took Jean's pulse and they were all relieved to find out that she was still alive, he then ordered Scott to take Jean to their dorm room. Kurt bamfed Scott and Jean to their room while the rest of the X Men started to guide the students back to the mansion, some of the students were hurt.

To Be Continued...


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part to this fanfiction, it will be based from Peter's point of view. Since all the Coronavirus stuff I thought I may has well get back on the writing wagon, I'm one of the at risk people so it will give me something to do while I quarantine myself away from the world for 12 weeks.
> 
> I'm going to try and write at least one oneshot/chapter each week if I can.
> 
> -Some scenes are based from the Dark Phoenix Movie.
> 
> \- The fanfiction Peter's Regrets is the follow up to this story
> 
> Keep safe everybody!

Dark Phoenix/Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters - 1992 - Part 2

Peter help the students back to the mansion with the rest of his teammates, he had to take more than one trip to the school's grounds to collect the injured students though. Some of them had sprained wrists and ankles, one of the students had a bad cut beneath their eyebrow. Some of the less injured students helped their fellow class mates to their dorm rooms, but some students had to go to the school's medical room.

Peter carried one of the injured students to the medical room, he carefully placed her down on one of the makeshift beds and covered her up with a blanket. He gave the girl a smile and gently tucked the blanket beneath her arms, she reminded him a lot of his younger Sister Lorna. He hadn't seen his family for weeks, he missed his Mom and Sister.

The girl winced as the blanket brushed against her right arm, she told him that her arm was painful and snore. He made sure the girl's arm was lying on top of the blanket, it would be easy for the nurse to check her arm when she got around to seeing her.

" My arm hurts..." She said.

" Hey, its alright." Peter said while he brushed some of the girl's fringe away from her eyes. " You'll be fine, I'll come and see you in the morning. Do you need anything in the mean time?"

" No." She replied.

" Take it easy." Peter said.

" Thank you Peter." She said.

" Anytime, now get some rest." Peter smiled.

Peter left the medical room and walked along the corridor, he tucked his hands in his trouser pockets while he blew his fringe away from his eyes. He was trying to get his head around what had just happened outside on the grounds of the school, he was worried about Jean and the rest of the students. He saw Raven and Hank near the main staircase of the school with Alison, Hank was putting a sling on Alison's arm.

Raven was comforting a female student, the student was sobbing into her hands. She spoke softly to the girl before she gave her a hug, the students were lucky to have a Team Leader like Raven at the school. Peter approached them and rested his hand on one of the male student's shoulders, he asked him if he was alright. The student nodded and kept his gaze on the ground, the students were all shaken up over what Jean had done at the Bonfire Party.

" This is the last group of students from the grounds." Raven said, she turned around to face Peter. " How's everybody doing in the school's medical room?"

" They're shaken up, but they should be fine after a good nights sleep." Peter replied.

" Aren't we all right now, I just don't understand what happened with Jean." Hank said while he crossed his arms. " Her results came back normal and she seemed fine, it was some kind of telekinetic wave we witnessed. Scott told me Jean was having some form of a mental breakdown before her outburst, it could be related to the solar flare she absorbed in Space. I can't be sure until I've rewatched the footage I recorded on my monitor, I just can't get my head around it..."

" We'll figure it out when Charles gets back." Raven said. " Jean is resting right now so she's safe. But for now we need to get the students back to their dorm rooms, it's getting late."

" Come on guys, you heard the lady!" Peter said.

Most of the students had no issues walking up the staircase since they weren't badly hurt, Alison didn't need any help neither. Hank helped one of the students up the stairs since he had hurt his leg, Raven guided the rest of the students up the staircase while Peter showed some supported to one of the other students.

Peter looked over his shoulder and stopped on the staircase when he heard the Professor's wheelchair's wheels on the floor of the corridor, everybody else stopped to look at their Headmaster. The Professor looked anxious, he probably knew something was wrong already because he was connected to most of the mutants minds at the school.

" How was your evening?" Peter asked.

" It was fine." Charles replied.

Hank was the first to approach Charles, he hurried down the staircase to meet him while Raven continued to guide the rest of the students upstairs. The Professor looked concerned, he must have sensed a change at the school. Peter lingered at the top of the staircase, he sent the students ahead of him while he stayed behind to eavesdrop on his friends. He crouched by the banister and pretended to tie his shoelace, he needed to know what was going on with Jean.

" Charles, everyone is okay." Hank said.

" I can't sense Jean..." Charles said, his voice was full of concern. " What's wrong? Where is she?"

" She's upstairs." Hank replied.

Peter watched Hank leave with Charles, whatever was going on with Jean right now was serious. Peter heard one of the students call his name, he hurried along the corridor to see what was going on. Some of the students were already in their rooms and others were messing around in the corridor, two students were openly gossiping about Jean outside of their dorm room. Sighing to himself Peter told some of the students to break it up, most of the students hurried into their dorm rooms when they saw him coming.

" Come on, stop messing around!" Peter said.

" But we want to know what is going on!" One student said.

" What's wrong with Miss Grey?" Match asked, he looked upset. " Is she okay?"

" Tell us Peter, please!" Another student said.

" We'll know more in the morning, but for now all students must be in their dorm rooms." Peter replied while he walked two students to their room. " Remember to brush your teeth, lessons will continue as normal in the morning."

" Night Peter!" Another student yelled from their room. " See you in Art Class!"

" Lights out in twenty minutes!" Peter yelled while he crossed his arms. " Sleep tight guys! No moonlighting, I'll be around!"

" You too dude!" Match yelled.

Peter heard a few students grumbling and laughing from their dorm rooms, it was hard being a Team Leader sometimes. Walking back along the corridor Peter met up with Raven on the main staircase, she was heading to the kitchen to get a coffee before she went to have words with Charles. Raven looked exhausted, none of the X Men really had the chance to rest properly since they returned from the Space Mission. Peter watched Raven hurrying down the staircase, he couldn't help but call after her.

" Do you need any company?" Peter asked.

" Not tonight, we can have a catch up in the morning over breakfast." Raven replied, she seemed in a hurry. " We'll have croissants and coffee, the best kind of breakfast."

" Cool, I'm down for that." Peter said.

" Goodnight, Peter." Raven said.

" Night!" Peter said.

Peter watched Raven from the top of the staircase until she disappeared into the teacher's kitchen, he felt sorry for the Professor. Raven had already had words with him after they had arrived back at the school after the Space Mission, it seemed like round two was about to happen in the Professor's office. Chuckling to himself he headed to his dorm room, he was going to watch some television before he turned in for the night.

********************

The Next Day.

The school was still reeling after the last night events, it was all the students could talk about over breakfast in the Dinner Hall. Peter had to hush a few of the students when Scott came down to get some breakfast for Jean and himself, he had been sitting at Jean's bedside all night. Scott looked awful, he was sleep deprived too.

Peter had approached Scott and asked him how Jean was doing, but he wasn't very talkative. He had told Peter that Jean was sleeping right now, but she had been plagued by nightmares throughout the night. But she well in herself, Scott told be she was okay. Peter felt sorry for Scott, he was so worried about his girlfriend. They were all worried about Jean, they wanted to know what was wrong with their friend.

Alison had joined the students for breakfast before she left the school, she was going to cancel some of her World Tour dates due to her sprained wrist. Peter had heard from Raven that Alison had some harsh words with the Professor before she left the school, Charles was hungover in his office at the time. Apparently Alison was appalled with his behaviour, she wanted him to pull himself together and start acting like the Headmaster of the school again.

Storm was already in the Science room, she was taking over Jean's classes this morning. Kurt was doing gym class on the school's grounds, he was going to be teaching some of the students how to do Circus tricks. Kurt was great entertainer and dancer, he was so good with the students. Peter was going to spend sometime in the school's medical room, he was going to keep the younger students company and help out where he could.

The morning's lessons soon began, the students who were allowed to attend their lessons left the Dinner Hall. The students who were hurt had to remain in the Student Day Room for the day with Raven, they were going to rest and read books to pass the time.

Peter walked to the medical room, he was greeted by many students as he entered the room. The weird thing was Hank wasn't around, he normally helped with the medical care of the students. One of the nurses said he was teaching a class this morning, it was just weird. Peter brushed it off and helped some of the students back to their rooms, he was making sure they had everything they needed before he went to help out in a few lessons.

Peter closed one of the doors to a student's room when he heard Storm call his name from along the corridor, she told him to suit up and meet Hank in the Hanger. Peter didn't have to be told twice, he zoomed to his room and got changed into his battle suit. He grabbed his goggles from the bedside cabinet and left his room while he zipped up his jacket, he had no idea what was going on right now.

Hurrying along the corridor Peter made his way to the main hallway of the school, he dodged a few students leaving the Art Room. He said hey to a few of them before he continued making his way to the Hanger, he soon met up with Kurt and Storm at the Hanger's elevator. They were more clueless than he was about this mystery mission, they were told by Raven to met her, Charles and Hank in the Hanger.

" I wonder what is going on?" Storm asked.

" It seemed urgent when Raven spoke to me, she seemed worried." Kurt replied.

" It sounds important whatever is going on." Peter said while he crossed his arms. " I'm guessing it's something serious, has something happened? I've not watched the news today."

" I'm not sure, but we'll soon find out." Storm replied.

" What about Jean?" Kurt asked.

" I don't think think she'll be joining us." Storm replied, she pushed the elevator's button again. " She'll be out of action for awhile after last night, I just hope she's okay."

" Scott told me Jean was okay, but he wasn't very talkative at breakfast." Peter said.

Peter entered the elevator with Kurt and Storm, they remained silent while the elevator took them down to the Hanger. Peter rolled his eyes when he heard the elevator's music playing, it was classical music. Hank thought some Mozart would relax everyone using the elevator before missions, it didn't seem to work most of the time.

They exited the elevator and walked along the corridor together, the Hanger's metal doors slid opened. They saw Scott waiting for them, he looked concerned. Raven and Hank were boarding the X Jet, it seemed like another mission was afoot for the X Men.

" What's the mission?" Peter asked.

" Jean." Scott replied, his speaking tone was serious. " She left, we're bringing her back. That's it, let's go."

" What if she doesn't want to come back?" Storm asked.

" Oh, I don't think we're gonna give her a choice." Peter replied.

To Be Continued...


	3. Bring Jean Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the third part to this story, it will be from based from Peter's point of view. Since all the Coronavirus stuff I thought I may has well get back on the writing wagon, I'm one of the at risk people so it will give me something to do while I quarantine myself away from the world for 12 weeks.
> 
> -Some scenes are based from the Dark Phoenix Movie.
> 
> \- The fanfiction Peter's Regrets is the follow up to this story
> 
> Keep safe everybody!

Dark Phoenix - 1992 - Part 3

The X Men boarded the X-Jet and sat in their normal places, they had no idea where they were going. Peter fastened himself into his chair and put his goggles on, he then styled his hair so it didn't get caught in the goggle's strap clips. He looked around the X-Jet and popped a piece of bubblegum into his mouth, his teammates looked nervous. Especially Scott, he was so worried about Jean. Peter had no idea how Jean had escaped the mansion, the last time he had seen Jean was at the Bonfire Party.

Hank and Raven were sitting in the pilot seats, they were busy setting the X-Jet's coordinates to an unknown location. Raven told her teammates they were waiting for Charles, he had insisted that he should accompany them on this mission.

Peter chewed his bubblegum and got comfortable in his chair, he was surprised to hear that Charles was coming with them on a mission. The Professor never came with them unless it something serious, he normally stayed at the school and used Cerebro to guide them when needed. Something felt off, this mission didn't feel right since they were going after one of their own.

" Where are we going?" Kurt asked.

" Red Hook, New York." Hank replied while he flipped a few switches. " Jean use to live there long ago before she became a student at the school, Charles fears that she may have gone to visit her Father."

" Hold on one moment..." Storm said, she sounded confused. " Jean told me that her Father had died in a car accident with her Mother when she was a child."

" I was also told this, what is going on?" Kurt asked.

" Jean's Father is still alive..." Scott replied.

" What? How?" Peter asked.

" Jean's mutation as grown powerful." Raven said, she looked at her teammates over her shoulder. " Even Charles can't penetrate her mind anymore, everything he ever told Jean was a lie..."

" Raven..." Hank said.

" No Hank, they deserve to know the truth!" Raven said while her gaze lingered on Hank for a brief second. " Charles made adjustments to Jean's mind when she was young, he hid her past traumas from her. He planted flase memories to protect her, but somehow those hidden memories began to reveal themselves to her not long after the Space Mission."

" Seriously?! I mean holy shit..." Peter said.

" How could Charles do that to her?" Scott asked.

" Charles thought he was doing the right thing at the time, he wanted to protect her from..." Hank paused for moment before he continued to speak. " Well, everything. We believe that the solar flare somehow triggered something deep inside of Jean's mind, those walls Charles had built inside of her mind weakened and showed her everything Charles wanted to protect her from."

" That's when Jean heard her Father's voice." Raven said, her gaze lowered to the floor." Everything Jean ever knew was nothing but a lie, she was so angry with Charles..."

" I don't blame her, poor Jean..." Peter said.

" That's why Jean was so upset, I thought she was taking nonsense at first because..." Scott sighed, his voice cracked with emotion. " She was anxious and so scared, I just thought..."

" Scott, we will get Jean back." Raven said. " I promise."

Peter looked over at Scott, he looked like a broken man. Kurt rested his hand on Scott's shoulder and comforted him with kind words, it was heartbreaking seeing him so upset. It wasn't long until Charles entered the X-Jet, he parked his wheelchair near the back of the Jet and it's wheels clicked into some special locks to hold the wheelchair into place while the Jet was in flight. Peter blew a bubblegum bubble and it popped loudly, it broken the silence before Scott turned his emotions onto Charles.

" How could you do this to Jean?!" Scott asked, he didn't even look at Charles while he continued to speak. " She trusted you, we all trusted you!"

" I did what I thought was best at the time, her mind was full of grief for her parents!" Charles replied." I never thought this would happen, if I could stop it all I would... I just wanted to protect her!"

" It's a little bit too late for that now, isn't it Charles?" Scott asked.

" Would you rather have let Jean live with the truth?!" Charles asked, his voice raised slightly. " Would you rather let her know that her Father didn't want her after her Mother died?! He blamed Jean for the car accident, do you think it's right for a child to know that her own Father didn't want her anymore?!"

" Enough!" Raven yelled. " This is no time for arguments!"

" You're right, I'm sorry Charles..." Scott said.

" We shall discuss this later Scott, but for now we need to bring Jean home." Charles said.

" I second that notion." Peter said.

" Then it's settled." Raven said.

Peter blew another bubblegum bubble and turned his attention towards the cockpit of the X-Jet, he watched Hank preparing the Jet for take off. He flicked many switches and pressed a red button above his head so the Hanger's doors would open beneath the basketball court, the Jet's ramp began to close. It wasn't long until the X-Jet started to raise towards the opening basketball court doors above them.

The X-Jet shook as it kept moving upwards, Peter gently rocked side to side in his chair until the Jet was hovering above the basketball court. The engines fired up and the Jet blasted away from the school, they were on there way to the set location where hopefully Jean was heading.

Everyone remained silent on the X-Jet, the atmosphere around Peter was tense. He didn't even dare blow another bubblegum bubble in case it made too much noise when it popped, the Professor probably knew everyone's thoughts right now. He tried to remain cool and kept his thoughts as normal as possible, that's if normal thinking was about pizza flavoured ice cream with chocolate sauce. It wasn't long until they were landing in Jean's old childhood neighbourhood, Peter unclipped his chair's belt and adjusted his goggles.

" Remember to be careful out there. " Raven said while she got up from her chair. " We have no idea how Jean will react when she see's us, be curious."

" Got it." Peter said.

Hank flicked a switch that opened the X-Jet's ramp, he powered the Jet down and took his tranquilizer gun from it's holder. Peter watched Hank checking his tranquilizer gun while he walked passed him, he got up from his chair and followed his teammates down the ramp. They remained close together while they walked, they had no idea what they were walking into. Peter spat his bubblegum out and it bounced of a garden gnome's head, he then noticed Raven giving him a weird look.

" What?" Peter asked.

" Don't do that, it's disgusting." Raven replied.

" I didn't want to swallow it, they say bubblegum stays in your system for seven years." Peter said before he pulled his goggles over his eyes." Do you want me to save you a stick?"

" What favour is it?" Raven asked.

" Strawberry." Peter replied.

" Defiantly then." Raven said.

Jean's old childhood neighbourhood street was humble looking, there was a factory near the X-Jet with a Bishop Power company truck parked near the factory's metal wire fence. The front gardens of the houses were tidy with kids toys scattered across some lawns and trash cans at the end of every driveway, it was a normal suburban street.

It wasn't long until the X Men could see Jean walked down the steps of her once childhood home, she looked furious. They stopped at the end of the street and watched their friend, they had no idea how she was going to react to them showing up unannounced. They slowly walked forward while Charles spoke with her, Jean didn't even move from where she was standing.

" You shouldn't have come here." Jean said.

" Why's that? We've only come to bring you home, Jean." Charles said.

" I don't have a home!" Jean said. " You made sure of that..."

" Look, your Father couldn't handle you, we took you in." Charles said.

" You told me my Father was dead and you used me for my powers!" Jean said.

" No, that's just not true!" Charles said, his speaking tone was serious " That's not what happened, Jean we can help you. I can help you, but you have to listen to me."

" No, no I don't!" Jean said.

" Scott..." Charles said.

" He lied to me, Scott!" Jean said while she walked a few steps towards him. " About everything!"

" We'll figure everything out together, just come back to me." Scott said, he was almost begging Jean to stay with him. " Remember, you said you'd come back to me! Come back to me..."

Jean's angry expression soon softened at Scott's words, you could see the love she had for her boyfriend and lover. It looked like she was fighting something, so many mixed emotions graced Jean's face while she looked away from Scott.

There were distance Police sirens coming towards the neighbourhood which soon caught Jean's attention, it wasn't long before three police cars where driving towards her. She looked panicked and stressed, she was frightened.

" Jean..." Scott said.

" Stay away from me, stay away from me..." Jean said, she brought her hands to her head and tightly closed her eyes. " Stay away from me!"

Jean yelled while she moved her hand swiftly towards the three approaching police cars, the car's hoods crushed before they flipped over onto their roofs. Peter couldn't believe what he was seeing, Jean was out of control. The situation was changing for the worse before their very eyes, their teammate had turned on them. Peter then heard Charles's words to Hank, he knew this wouldn't end well.

" Hank, stop her quickly!" Charles said.

" Charles! Wait, wait!" Scott said.

Scott quickly approached Charles while Hank raised his tranquilizer gun towards Jean, that's when Jean raised quickly from the ground. She began to fly away from the street, but without warning Kurt bamfted from Peter's side. Peter looked up at Jean and watched as Kurt reappeared in a puff of blue smoke, he wrapped his tail around Jean's ankle before they both disappeared.

Peter and the rest of his teammates kept their eyes peeled, they had no idea where they had gone. Jean and Kurt soon reappeared in a puff of blue smoke, they were rolled down the rooftop of the house next to Jean's childhood home. They both rolled from the rooftop and disappeared once again in a puff of blue smoke, they were nowhere to be seen.

" Holy shit!" Peter said.

" Where are they?!" Scott asked.

" I can't sense Jean, but Kurt..." Charles replied.

Without warning Jean exploded through the side of her old childhood home, planks of wood and bricks flew through the air. The porch of the house was missing, there was a massive hole in the side of the house. Storm moved forward while she summoned bolts of lighting to her hands, but Scott tried to rugby tackle her to the ground. Raven ran and jumped over a car's hood to avoid the flying debris. Peter noticed a few people looking through their house's windows, one women was standing in her doorway with her child in her arms. The situation was getting dangerous, Jean had to be stopped.

Time slowed down for Peter, everything around him was frozen in time. He could see Jean motionless above the street, her once blue eyes flickered with flames and rage. He hated seeing Jean like this, what had happened to his friend? The friend he had laughed with and ate pizza hot dogs with late at night in the teacher's kitchen, she was lost in her own mind.

Peter looked over at his fellow teammates, he could see Scott tackling Storm and Raven was jumping over a car's hood. Charles was shielding himself from flying debris and Hank had fired his tranquilizer gun, the dart was slowly moving towards Jean. He had no choice but to try and stop Jean from hurting his teammates, but the costs could be direr.

Moving forward Peter maneuvered himself between Charles and Hank while he continued to zoom straight towards Jean, he had her in his sights. He could see debris ahead of him while he thought fast about his next move, the planks of wood he could see ahead of him could be used as a stairway. Jumping up onto a plank of wood he kept going, he was getting closer and closer towards his friend. But without any warning the planks of wood beneath his feet were pulled away from him, he felt himself falling.

Peter made eye contact with Jean while he fell, the expression on her face was clam. Her gaze was full of hate and pity, he couldn't believe she had seen him coming. Time returned to it's normal pace when Peter was thrown to one side, he hit the ground hard and rolled fast through many gardens. The world around him whizzed passed his eyes while he felt nothing but pain, he felt every bump and cut he had gained until he came to a stand still.

Peter couldn't move, his vision was becoming blurry and his body was aching all over. He could hear someone's voice echoing inside of his mind, the voice was soft and full of emotion. He tried to answer the voice back while the darkness began to take him, but no words would come from his mouth.

Peter, Peter... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.

To Be Continued...


	4. Four Days Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part to this fanfiction, it will be based from Peter's point of view. Since all the Coronavirus stuff I thought I may has well get back on the writing wagon, I'm one of the at risk people so it will give me something to do while I quarantine myself away from the world for 12 weeks.
> 
> This fanfiction will be the first connecting part to the fanfiction Peter's Regrets.
> 
> -Some scenes are based from the Dark Phoenix Movie.
> 
> \- The fanfiction Peter's Regrets is the follow up to this story.
> 
> Keep safe everybody!

Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters.

Four Days Later.

Peter stirred in his sleep while he muttered something under his breath, his eyelids were heavy. He could hear a machine beeping and the smell of antiseptic wipes were strong in his nostrils, his body was in pain. He was fighting to wake up, but his mind was filled with unknown voices.

Wake up, wake up Peter!

Peter, Peter... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!

Mutant and proud...

The voices echoed in his mind, it felt like his head was going to exploded. Peter fought harder to wake up, moving his head side to side his eyes finally began to open. His vision was blurry at first, but he soon focused on the beeping heart monitor next to him. He watched the numbers changing while it continued to make it's beeping sound, the lines moved up and down on the machine's screen. He looked at his right hand and noticed a butterfly needle in his hand, he had no idea what was going on.

Peter looked around at his surroundings, he was in Hank's laboratory. He sitting upright on an adjustable bed, he was still wearing his battle suit's trousers and his grey t-shirt. He had pulse pads stuck on his chest beneath his shirt and blood pressure cuff on his right arm, he felt kind of drugged up. He pulled himself up and whined when a sharp pain rushed up his left side. It felt like he had been hit by a truck, he couldn't remember much since his head was throbbing.

The doors of Hank's laboratory slid open, he turned his head to one side and he saw two familiar faces. Storm and Hank approached him, Storm rested her hand on Peter's shoulder while she gave him a glass of water. Hank checked on the machine's readings before he turned around to face Peter, he carefully took the butterfly needle from Peter's hand and pressed a cotton bud on his needle wound. He applied pressure to needle's entry point and checked Peter's pulse at the same time, Hank told him all of his vital signs were fine.

" You're finally awake, how are you feeling?" Storm asked.

" It feels like I've been hit by a truck, did anyone get it's number plate?" Peter asked, his voice was hoarse. " What happened?"

" Don't you remember?" Hank asked.

" I remember bits, my mind feels like it's been in a blender..." Peter replied before he took a sip of his water. " Did we find Jean? I remember we went to Red Hook, New York. Did she find her Father? Did we bring her home?"

" So many question, not much as changed there then." Storm replied.

" Peter, do you feel any dizziness or nausea?" Hank asked, he removed the cotton bud and stuck a plaster on his hand. " How is your vision? Are you seeing double? Any pressure in your head or headaches?"

" A little bit of dizziness and a headache." Peter replied. " I'm hungry though, it feels like I've not eaten for days."

" I think you're concuss, it may take up to a week or two until you're memory improves." Hank replied, he took a blood pressure cuff from Peter's arm. " Other than that your recovery process as been going well, I'll arrange for someone to take you to your dorm room. My advice is to get plenty of bed rest, I suggest you try and take it slow."

" I've heard that line before, it didn't work out..." Peter said.

" I'll take him to his room, I'll be heading that way anyway." Storm replied.

" Then it's settled, I'll come and check on you later." Hank said.

" Thanks Hank." Peter said.

Hank removed the pulse pads from Peter's chest and switched the heart monitor machine off, he began to tidy up the area while Storm went to fetch a wheelchair for Peter to use. Peter swung his legs over the edge of the bed, he closed his eyes when he felt a sharp pain shooting up his left side again. Peter heard Hank telling him to be careful, for once he was going to take that little piece of advice.

" Hank, what happened?" Peter asked.

" A lot of things have happened over the last few days, we lost..." Hank said, he paused for a moment. " Charles wants to speak with you in private, it's best that it all comes from him."

Peter looked at Hank over his shoulder while he rested his hand on his side, he could tell something wasn't quite right. Peter just sat there and watched Hank putting his medical equipment away, his teammate looked upset. Turning his gaze away from Hank he touched his his face, his face was sore and he could feel a cut on the side of his head. It wasn't long until the doors of the Hanger slid open, Storm entered the room with a wheelchair.

Peter placed his feet down on the floor while he slid from the bed, he held onto the adjustable bed to keep his balance. Storm stopped the wheelchair in front of him and she helped him into the wheelchair, she then began to wheel him out of the Hanger. Peter remained quiet while Storm pushed him along the corridor, they entered the elevator before he decided to speak with his friend.

" Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Peter asked.

" It's not my place to say, I'm sorry Peter." Storm replied. " A lot as happened over the last four days."

" Four days?" Peter asked.

" You were unconscious, but Charles will tell you everything you need to know." Storm replied.

Peter stared ahead while the elevator's doors closed, he didn't say anything else to Storm while the elevator took them to the floor where Peter's dorm room was located. The elevator pinged and the doors slid open, Storm then pushed him along the corridor. They saw Kitty and Match chatting together at the end of the corridor near a window, it was long until they hurried over to meet them halfway along the corridor.

" Thank God you're okay Mr Maximoff! We were all so worried about you when we heard that you got hurt on the mission." Kitty said, she placed a get well soon card and a box of Twinkies on Peter's lap. " It's not much, but it's all we could buy at short notice."

" All of the students signed the card." Match said.

" Thanks guys, I appreciate it." Peter said.

" Our student allowance doesn't stretch that far, we would have brought you something more tasteful than a box of Twinkies." Match said while he crossed his arms. " It was Kitty's idea."

Kitty slapped Match's arm and frowned at him, Match mouthed the word " What?" at her. Peter couldn't help but laugh slightly at them, it looked like they were firm friends once again. He opened the card they had given him, there was a picture of a smiling sun on the front of it and inside the card there were many get well soon messages from the students. He thanked them both for his present, he told them he loved Twinkies and that it was the thought that counts.

" Can we come and see you later?" Match asked. " There's a group of us actually, we need to speak to you about Raven. We wanted to make a memory board for her, we want a way of..."

Storm interrupted Match, she asked them both if they were meant to be in lessons right now. Kitty looked confused and Match just shrugged his shoulders at his friend, but they soon hurried away when they heard the elevator at the end of the corridor ping. Peter looked over his shoulder and saw Charles wheeling himself along the corridor, he was confused why the Professor wasn't in his electronic wheelchair.

" Peter, it's so good to see you." Charles replied while he stopped next to him. " How are you feeling?"

" I could be better, but I'll live." Peter replied.

" We need to speak in private, it's important." Charles said.

Peter told Charles that they could speak in his dorm room, Storm wheeled Peter along the corridor and stopped him outside of his room. He unlocked the door and Storm opened the door wide for him while Peter wheeled himself into his room. Peter's room was the way he had left it before the Bonfire party, there was folded up clothes on the coffee table and an open box of cupcakes on the floor near the couch. It was a little bit messy, he hadn't really had the chance to tidy it up since he had been out of actions for the last few days.

Peter got out of his wheelchair and stood up straight, he rested his hand on his side. His back was aching, he slowly walked forward and made his way over to the couch. He lowered himself down onto the couch, he winced as his body made contact with couch. He breathed heavy while he groaned slightly, it would be sometime until Peter was back to his old self again. Charles wheeled himself into Peter's room, he stopped near the coffee table and cupped his hands together.

" Sorry about the mess, I haven''t had time to tidy up." Peter said.

" It's quite alright." Charles said, his gaze lingered on Storm for a moment. " Ororo, if you wouldn't mind leaving us for a brief moment."

" Of course, I'll be in the corridor if you need me." Storm said.

" Thank you." Charles said.

Storm softly touched Peter's shoulder before she left his room, she went to stand outside of the room's open doorway while she left them to speak together. Peter made himself comfortable on the couch, his body was beginning to ache once again. He had no idea what had been going on for the last four days since he had been unconscious, he was interested to find out why everyone was being secretive around him.

Charles was staring at one of Peter's music posters on the wall, he looked lost in his own thoughts. Peter cleared his throat which caught the Professor's attention, he thought he would lighten the mood with one of his bad jokes.

" Do you wanna race sometime?" Peter asked.

" Pardon?" Charles asked.

" A wheelchair race, you know since we've both got wheelchairs." Peter replied.

" Maybe some other time..." Charles said.

" So, what's up?" Peter asked, his speaking tone was serious." Where's Raven and Jean? No one will tell me what's going on around here, as something happened? Are they both okay?"

" I don't know how to say this Peter..." Charles replied.

Peter stared at Charles while he crossed his arms, he watched his friend's facial features change. The Professor looked so broken and emotional, he was trying his hardest to hold himself together. Peter could smell whisky, it seemed like the Professor had been drinking again. Sighing deeply to himself Peter leaned forward and torched the Professor's hand, he was concerned for his friend.

" Charles, what's wrong?" Peter asked.

" Raven..." Charles said, his voice cracked with emotion. " She's gone, I'm afraid to say that she's passed away."

" What?!" Peter asked. " How?!"

" It happened so fast, I couldn't... if only, I couldn't save her!" Charles replied.

" Charles, tell me what's happened?!" Peter asked.

" Jean, it was an accident..." Charles replied." Raven was trying to help her, but this unnatural force that had it's hold over Jean was too strong for her to control."

Peter listened to Charles, he told him what had happened to Raven. He told him every little detail about what had happened at Red Hook, how Raven died and the funeral they had held for her on the school grounds. Peter held back his tears, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. The conversation soon changed to a different subject, the Professor began to tell him about Jean.

" Erik wanted revenge for Raven's death, he wanted to kill Jean." Charles said.

" He didn't... I mean, Erik didn't hurt Jean right?" Peter asked.

" No, but he tried to stop her..." Charles replied.

Charles told him about the Alien race called D'Bari and how they sought out Jean's powers, it turned out that the solar flare they had encountered on the Space Mission was some kind of extraterrestrial force. It was the devourer of Planets and life, the destroyer of the D'Bari's Homeworld. They wanted Jean's new found powers to transform Earth into their new Homeworld, but Jean saved them all by sacrificing herself and taking the Alien leader Vuk into Outer Space. Peter was amazed by what Charles had told him, he had no idea that life existed on other planets.

" I cannot sense Jean anymore, she's untraceable." Charles said.

" Does that mean Jean is dead too?" Peter asked.

" I'm unsure, I'm sorry to say we'll never know..." Charles replied.

Peter turned his gaze away from Charles, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He pulled his hand away from Charles's hand, he leaned back against the couch and stared up at the ceiling while he ran his hands over his face. His eyes began to fill with tears, he couldn't believe that Raven and Jean were gone. He wished he had been there to help his friends, he could have stopped Raven from dying if he had been more careful.

" Charles, I would like to be alone..." Peter said.

" Of course, I understand." Charles said.

Charles turned his wheelchair around and wheeled himself out of Peter's room, Storm then closed the door behind him. Peter leaned forward and rested his elbows on knees, his hair flopped over his hands while he felt tears rolling down his cheeks. He ignored his body's pain as he let out a low sob, his heart was breaking.

Two of his friends were gone, how could this have happened? Why had it happened? There were so many unanswered questions, would any of them ever get answered? Peter continued to sob into his hands, he apologized to Raven and Jean even thought it wasn't his fault that they were gone.

Peter wiped his tears away from his eyes when he heard the telephone ring, his gaze wandered over to his Garfield telephone. He didn't really want to talk to anyone right now, but he didn't want to leave it ringing neither in case it was important. He got up from the couch and hobbled over to his telephone, his back was beginning to ache once again. He picked the phone receiver up and answered the call, it was his Mom. She sounded distressed and concerned, she was happy to hear her Son's voice though. Peter sat down on a chair and spoke to his Mom, she had a lot to say to him.

" I was so worried about you!" Marya said. " I spoke with one of your colleagues, his name is Hank McCoy. He told me you were in a coma, is this true?!"

" I'm sorry Mom, it's just... I can't really talk to you right now." Peter replied.

" Peter, please talk to me..." Marya said.

" I'll call you back later, I promise." Peter said.

" Just tell me you're okay..." Marya said.

" Mom, I'm okay!" Peter said, he ran his hand over his face and sniffled. " I'll call you back later..."

" Okay, I love you." Marya said.

" I love you too Mom." Peter said.

Peter was about to hang up but he heard his younger Sister's voice on the other end of the phone, she was pestering their Mom. She must have taken the phone from his Mom, Peter spoke to his Sister for a few minutes to humour her. She was worried about her big Brother, she wanted him to come home when he was feeling better. He told her he would visit them soon before he ended the call, he just wanted to be alone right now.

Peter sat in silence, the only noise he could hear was the ticking of his wall clock. He looked down at his hands and fidgeted, he didn't know what to do. His thoughts were all over the place, he thought about Erik and Raven. He knew they had a past relationship together, Raven had told him many things about his Father. She was the only one who had ever encouraged him to tell Erik the truth, but now she wasn't here anymore.

Sighing to himself Peter looked around his room, his gaze lingered on some photographs he kept on his fridge. He had photographs of his teammates and his family stuck on his fridge door, he even kept a photograph of Erik hidden behind a large fridge magnet of a Donald Duck. He got up from his chair and leaned his hand on his desk, he needed to sort himself out before he faced the rest of his teammates.

To be continued - The oneshot called When Raven Wasn't There is the next part to this fanfiction. It's located in Peter Maximoff's Memories.


End file.
